Simplify the following expression: ${4(-3p-15)-4(5-p)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${4}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {4(}\gray{-3p-15}{)} - 4(5-p) $ $ {-12p-60} - 4(5-p) $ Distribute the ${-4}$ into the parentheses: $ -12p-60 {-4(}\gray{5-p}{)} $ $ -12p-60 {-20+4p} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${p}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-12p + 4p} {-60 - 20}$ Combine the ${p}$ terms: $ {-8p} {-60 - 20}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-8p} {-80}$ The simplified expression is $-8p-80$